My child
by AmyDaFrEaK
Summary: I made it Rated R because i cuss in it ^-^ me such a bad girl. The story is about Vincent and Yuffie having a child and some parts are funny other parts are YAWN! But please dont flame! I pitty the foo who dont read my story!


My Kid!!  
  
  
  
  
"I do......." Said a happy Yuffie  
"I do to" said a smiling Vincent  
" You may now kiss the bride"said the Preist who was in serious need of a drink  
  
Ah the miracle of weddings...two people join hands and everyone in the room starts crying and giving each other hugs.What could be better? Why having a child! DUH!!When a happy ouple has a kid then everyone starts gathering around the baby giving the child hugs and kisses saying how cute it is!  
  
  
So know you are thinking marrige is a god thing....HAHAHAHAHA you though wrong...the worst part about marrige is when the child hits that dreaded age..........16!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUMMBUM BUMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So know my storie begins about a young girl named Reggie who was Vincent and Yuffies daughter.  
The family lives in that creepy mansion where you found Vincent in the game...exept they tried to make it look bright and cheerie but it sill is falling apart. Reggie is a child who just stays in her room all day thinking about her life and how much she wants it to end.  
  
Vincent would stay downstairs in the libary and read....and read....and read.  
  
Yuffie was never home she would go away to her village and see everyone..and Yuffie finnally dumped Vincent and ran away with Cloud..*hides from Tifa and Aries fans*  
  
Reggie was walking around in her dark room..she saw a knife laying onher shelf and smirked. She had no life why not end it. Her dad never cheaked on her, he would never know she was dead..  
She took the knife and held it agianst her wrist, she shiverd as the cold blade touched her skin. A tear droped out of her eye. She never knew it would be more painful to end her life then the blade cutting through her skin.  
  
SLICE!!!  
  
She felt the blood spaleter on the ground..and after a couple of seconds or mins..she felt dizzy.....  
  
  
*******************************************   
  
When she awoke she was in the hospital. When she opened her eyes. The light blinded her eyes.  
  
She lifted up her wrist and saw the scar, And stared around..who saved her and why the hell was she in a hospital..She looked over on the side of her bed and saw her dad asleep..she sighed and put her head back agianst the pillow..she decided to close her eyes...for..just...a...minute  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
"Dad why the hell did you save me!!" Yelled a angray Reggie  
  
"Oh yeah sure i was just going to leave you there in your own pool of blood because you think you have nothing to live for...." After that Vincent trailed of and looked at the ceiling and did not speak agian...since he diddnt talk much it was allmost like he could say only so many words a day.  
Reggie glared at her dad crossed her arms and said some nasty cuss words..and then started crying histerically.  
Vincent just started at her..he then stood up and mumbled something like " You are going to go live with your mom"  
Reggie stoped crying and said " What!!!!!"  
"You heard me" and he walked out of the room  
******************************************************************************  
  
When Reggie arived at her moms she glared around...it was a trashy little shack and there was garbage everywhere...this place was hell.  
She saw a litttle tiny girl with her blond hair in little pigtails run out and start jumping up and down, yelling "Mommy, Daddy shes here, shes here!!"  
She saw Yuffie walk out it looked like she was preganet agian and she had dark circles under her eys with a cigarate in her mouth. And then she saw Cloud walk out..he gained quite a few pounds himself, and he was holding a little baby boy about the age 2 mabye.  
  
"Reggie so glad you are here" Said Yuffie wadiling over to give her daughter a hug. Reggie backed away from her mom and just waved.  
" Oh Reggie why cant you give your own mom a hug!!" Yuffie said in a calm sad voice  
" I dont have a mom" Reggie said cooly and crosses her arms over her chest  
Yuffie just shoke her head and motined Reggie to come in to get setteled in, Reggie picked up her bags and followed her Mom inside.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
So what do ya think my first chapter to many more of them!!! Sorry it is short i was short on ideas and was just giving the intro!! ok thanies!!  
Oh and no flames i burn easily *shrivels up into a little ball* But i bet i will from all the cloud fans....and Yuffie fans Hey dont get me wrong Yuffie is my fav charcter...but i hate cloud so much *shakes fist*  
Oh i dont own any of these charcters exept Reggie!! She came up in my sick mind one day and i put it on paper so i own her HAHAHAHA and everyone else can kiss my ass!!! Actully Flames go ahead be my guest I dont mind infact i incoruge flames and i will just laugh at them and do all sorts of mean stuff...and if you dont like this story THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU READ IT HUH PUNKS!!!!!!!!!  
  
\__/  
(o_O)  
(v v)   
(__)(_)   
Ok i am done ^^ have a nice day!! and now for your enjoyment a ailen!  
  
Hey there may be some wrong words in there but as sonn as someone spell cheaks it for me i will upload it and delate this one! Kay! Bye byes! 


End file.
